


the cursed beach

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: Bonk (video game), NutriVentures (cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: based on one of my dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joann Scherer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joann+Scherer).



One day, Sans, Papyrus, Swapfell Papyrus and Sans, Underfell and Underswap bros. are going to the beach that is near bakers town with Theo, Lena, Ben, Nina and Guga. They pack fresh fruits to eat on a picnic blanket that they’d brought. As Theo is showing off surfing on Underfell Papyrus’s back in the waves, Swapfell Papyrus sneaks all the fruit out of the basket and wanders off, still hungry. Nina notices and goes after him. While everyone else is busy having fun and not paying attention, Nina calls and tries to get Swapfell Papyrus to come back. Swapfell papyrus is distracted by a food truck on the road near the beach that serves sausages, salads, burgers, ice cream and many other things. Suddenly, the two of them lose track of where they are. They suddenly realize that they’re in an unfamiliar area that they’ve never seen before. It’s a place where there are upside down waterfalls, roads going in all directions and large dome like buildings in several areas that are kind of floating over the ground a little bit. A magical curse had transported our heroes to this weird place and now they must find their way back to their friends. Pap sniffs out and finds a secret message in a Flora Springer, and Nina reads the paper, saying that the message tells how to find a way out of the magic curse place. The message disappears after they had read it. They have to solve puzzles and get past enemies to escape the curse. They come to a padlock that’s in the air and that requires a pass word to be said into the small speaker embedded in it. Swapfell papyrus chirps and makes garbling noises and the lock opens and the friends see a glowing path into one of the buildings and they follow it. A big wall that moves and a floor that rises try to smash Nina and Swapfell Papyrus against the ceiling. A Henry Hatchet tries to attack them, but they get away. After dodging the traps, Nina and Swapfell Papyrus find a curious puzzle set up by Egghead Errol and Gary Geek. This puzzle involves a birdcage in which there was a V. L. Chure was inside. The cage is in the middle of a big spiraling room. V.L. Chure tells the rules for the puzzle. It then begins to sing a chirping song. Nina and Swapfell Papyrus have to solve the puzzle within the time limit, indicated by when the V.L. Chure would stop singing. Our heroes collect hidden powdered colored candy hidden throughout the room and use the candy of each color to fill each of several tubes situated around the birdcage. They also have to go through obstacles without spilling the candy. They have to also put the candy through hoops that are floating above each container, and not just dump right into the container. Nina almost accidentally spilled the candy that she was carrying but Swapfell papyrus helped keep the candy from falling out of her box. When they win the challenge, a large door opens up to another room, and then they’re suddenly dumped into a pit. They scream bloody murder and then land just a few feet in a dark room. In the room a bunch of rocks tumble out and Nina quickly hops onto Swapfell Papyrus’s back. She discovers that she has some food in her pocket that she’d put there earlier. She feeds some of it to him and he takes off running very fast. They both escape the last trap in the building. Then they are magically transported back to the beach. They are relieved. Back at the beach, everyone goes swimming and then a marching band goes by on the street and our heroes get to join in and play music with them.


End file.
